


The Big One-Double-O

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, celebration, hundredth race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson's 100th Race for McLaren</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big One-Double-O

“So…”

“So? Bloody hell, Mark. You’ve only been out of the sport a year.” Jenson nudged his shoulder, gaining a smirk from the older man. “Hasn’t changed that much.”

“It has, mate. Lots has changed.” Mark scoffed, relaxing back in his chair.

“Yeah, well, our little arrangement wouldn’t matter anyway; it’s not like either of us would be in a winning position.”

“Or a podium for that matter.” Mark rolled his eyes, looking up at the brightly lit sky. “It’s weird…”

“What? Me not kicking your arse day in day out?”

“Please.” Mark laughed, eyes still on the sky. “You wouldn’t kick my arse. You didn’t used to.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jenson grinned. Mark looked over at him.

“He’s really not here?”

“No.” The smile slipped off Jenson’s face as he met Mark’s eyes. “I haven’t actually heard from him since-”

“-He did that silly video.” Mark cut in, not liking what Jenson was saying or his tone. “He’s fine.”

“I know, Mark.” Jenson said softly. Mark exhaled. “It’s just odd. I’d have thought he’d have been straight down the factory as soon as the doctors let him go.”

“He most likely wanted to.” Mark nodded, staring out at the sun dipping behind the horizon. “Doctors probably told him not to. If there is one person Fernando will actually listen to it’s a doctor.”

“Ahh, I see.” Jenson took a sip of his drink, waiting for Mark to emulate the action. “So how long have you been seeing him?” It was worth it watching Mark spit most of his mouthful of beer across the table and off the balcony. Jenson laughed heartedly at him as the Australian tried to pat himself dry. “Blimey, that long?”

“Shut up.” Mark hissed, glancing around at the other nearby balconies. Jenson brushed him away, taking another sip of drink.

“Get off it.” Jenson rolled his eyes. “No one is around, Mark. Besides, I’m upset you didn’t tell me.”

“How did you find out?” Mark questioned, watching the Brit closely. Jenson shrugged.

“I… Guessed. And you just confirmed it.”

“Fernando told you didn’t he.” Mark sighed, relaxing back into his chair. At least it wasn’t through them being too obvious.

“I was talking to Lara;  she’s a nice girl.”

“Mmm…” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Well, problem was she had introduced me as Fernando’s friend. He introduced her as his girlfriend.”

“It’s not our fault the Spanish media put them together cause they went to a party.” Mark shrugged. He couldn’t remember being so happy to see a picture of his boyfriend in the tabloids with another woman. It was the exact cover-up they needed.

“Very lucky though…” Jenson smirked at Mark as the Australian tried to look nonchalant. “She told me she was a journalist.”

“Keep your friends close.” Mark said with a small salute of his beer.

“Yes… One has the feeling there was a bit more than luck involved in this tabloid shit.”

“‘One’?” Mark scoffed. Jenson ignored the comment.

“So? Come on, Mark. Last I heard of the Fernando thing you were bitching over a beer how life wasn’t fair. That must have been a good few years ago now.”

“Well it turns out Fernando felt the same.” Mark blushed, making Jenson beam at him.

“God, you don’t know how bad I want the details.” The Brit smirked. Mark tutted him.

“You don’t get any.” Mark said triumphantly, setting back in his chair as the sun disappeared from view, leaving a hazy orange splash of colour blended into the darkening blue.

“What’s he like in bed?” Jenson asked casually a little while later once they had had to snuggle under a blanket to keep warm, the stars winking with promise above them. It took Mark a moment to remember what they had been talking about.

“Fernando?” Jenson turned to face him, nodding. “Fuck off.”

“No, I really want to know!” Jenson whined, grabbing Mark as he tried to shuffle away from him. “Come on.”

“What happened to your penis, Jense? I was sure it wasn’t a vagina last time we spoke.”

“I want to know.” Jenson pleaded, shaking Mark a little. Mark cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Horny shit.”

“Well someone took away my fortnightly privileges when he ran off with my teammate.”

“Why do you care?” Mark exasperated. Jenson smiled, latching onto the weakness in his voice.

“Because I know what he’s like to race against, I know what he’s like to work with as a teammate, I know what he’s like when the cameras are turned off, I know what he’s like getting pissed at the pub-”

“-Sounds like you know him quite well, mate.” Mark said, pulling the blanket closer to him. Jenson followed it.

“But I don’t know that do I? Only you know that.”

“Fuck off, Jenson.”

“Come on… It can be a late birthday present.”

“I got you a watch for your birthday.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t tell me what I _really_ want to know, does it?” There was a twinkle in Jenson’s eyes that intrigued Mark. There was a reason behind him asking these questions and it wasn’t just curiosity. Mark opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before settling on the words he wanted to say.

“Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t… Just curious…” A soft touch, just like it always was, was enough to turn Jenson to look at him.

“I know you.”

“It doesn’t matter why.” Jenson blushed rapidly under Mark’s intense gaze. “I just want to know.”

“If you won’t tell me why I won’t tell you.”

“Like you would actually tell me.” Jenson scoffed as Mark let him go. Mark shrugged beside him, now sitting so close that they’re shoulders brushed together.

“I would.” Jenson side-glanced his friend, trying to work him out. Fernando would be mortified if he found out Mark had told Jenson how he was in bed, wouldn’t he? Or would he? Jenson suddenly felt unstable, not sure if he knew his new teammate as well as he thought he did.

“Does he make you happy?” Jenson suddenly asked, half hiding under the blanket. Mark frowned at him, bemused.

“Of course he does.”

“Good.” Jenson nodded, resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. “That’s good…” Mark’s arm instinctively pulled Jenson closer, wrapping around his waist and allowing the Brit to relax properly in his arms.

“You should sleep. Big race tomorrow.” Mark muttered, making no intention of letting Jenson get up.

“You’re going to pretend I’m Fernando aren’t you.” Jenson sighed in a joke. Mark’s warm laugh filled his head.

“Ahh, no… Wouldn’t quite be like this if you were Fernando…” Jenson bit his tongue, not letting the question asking for more details about exactly what it would be pass his lips. It wasn’t worth it. Jenson snuggled closer to Mark, allowing the Australian to wrap him up in the blanket they were sharing.

“You’ve got your hundredth for McLaren soon, haven’t you, mate?” Mark asked a little later, his fingers drawing patterns into the back of the Brit’s neck that made him think quite a bit before he’d actually processed the question he had been asked.

“Spain…” Jenson muttered, not wanting to rouse himself from this sleepy, peaceful state. Mark nodded, continuing to rub soothingly at Jenson’s neck until the Brit was softly snoozing on his chest.

“Spain.” Mark smiled.

\- - - - - -

Jenson didn’t want to think about any of it. One hundred races for this team now and never had he felt so scared in his life. It didn’t do what he wanted it to. He couldn’t stand the idea of actually pushing the car in the fear he would end up in the tyre barrier. His thoughts flew to Fernando and how his race had ended in a scary fashion. They were all lucky the mechanic on Fernando’s front-jack had the fore sight to get out of the way or it could have been very nasty indeed.

Shaking his head, the Brit wanted nothing more than to flop down on his hotel bed and just forget the entire day. Something that should have held a lot of promise had ended in a retirement and yet another seventeenth position. This was supposedly their first shot at points but if Jenson was honest with himself he felt like the car had gone backwards. It just seemed there was a whole new list of things that needed fixing now. Things that had been fine suddenly weren’t working and the issues they had been working on were possibly coming back. It was certainly a weekend to forget.

Which is why he froze upon opening his hotel room door to find his teammate sitting on the end of his bed.

Fernando simply smiled at him, as if him sitting in Jenson’s room was a usual thing to happen. Jenson took a step back out of the room, checking the number on the door. But it was definitely his; his key had worked. Still confused he moved back into the room, closing the door behind him. His mouth was open to ask what the fuck was happening but he found he didn’t need to. The answer walked towards Fernando, handing the Spaniard a glass of wine.

“Ahh. Wondered where you were. Thought I was going to have to call.” Mark beamed, handing Jenson a glass as well. Still frowning in confusion with his mouth open to ask a question Jenson took the glass, watching as Mark moved around completely at home.

“Was I expecting you?” Jenson finally found his voice as Mark collected up the third and final glass of wine. A simple shake of his head cleared up a little of Jenson’s confusion. But only a little.

“I hope not, mate. Wouldn’t really be a surprise if you were.” Mark shrugged, sitting next to Fernando, one of his arms falling behind the Spaniard.

“Surprise.” Fernando smiled. Jenson blinked at him.

“Ok, wine, you two and an ‘surprise’… What have I missed?”

“We thought we could wish you a happy hundredth race.” Mark explained.

“For McLaren.” Fernando added.

“I see.” Jenson nodded, looking down at the glass in his hand. “Wine… You two… What’s this ‘surprise’?” Jenson looked directly at Mark when he asked.

“How about a toast?” Fernando asked, getting to his feet. He clinked his glass against Jenson’s, as if hoping to start the trend. Smirking, Mark stood too.

“Yeah, cheers mate.”

“Here is to one hundred more.” Fernando smiled.

“I hope not.” Jenson joked. _Not if they’re anything like today._ With smiles all round they lined their stomachs with the first mouthful of wine. “So the plan of celebration? Get completely fucked so none of us can remember this abysmal race?” Jenson was still smiling at his joke, taking another drink when he caught the look Mark and Fernando exchanged. He removed the glass swiftly from his lips. “Oh? There _is_ a plan.”

“Just a little one.” Fernando continued to smile, taking the glass from Jenson’s hand and setting it on the desk with his own. Jenson had a funny feeling he wouldn’t be drinking much more of that.

“A ‘little’ plan with Mark involved.” Jenson sent the Australian a look whilst Fernando moved away. “Somehow I don’t think it’s little.”

“No faith in me.” Mark winked.

“Or maybe just too much faith, eh?” Jenson returned as smoothly. He was shocked to suddenly find Fernando’s hands on his shoulders, steering him onto the bed until he was perched on the end. Jenson sat patiently as Fernando and Mark stood in front of him, Mark behind with his arms around Fernando’s waist casually.

“You asked me a question before-”

“-Yeah… I think I remember _exactly_ what question you’re talking about.” Jenson swallowed, not entirely sure where this was heading but having a much clearer idea at this point. Fernando blushed cutely.

“I still want to know why you’re so interested…” Mark said, continuing to talk normally even though his hand was slowly exposing more of Fernando’s caramel skin to the room. Jenson’s couldn’t stop his eyes flashing down to steal a look. It was incredible that anyone could make Mark look pale, but the contrast of his hand on Fernando’s skin made him bite his lip. “But seeing it’s your hundredth...” Jenson looked straight back up at Mark as Fernando’s shirt dropped back down, hiding that beautiful image that seemed to be burnt into Jenson’s eyelids from the world. Mark gave Jenson a small nod but still his arms stayed wrapped around Fernando, as if protectively. Jenson understood Mark’s reservations; he knew what Mark and he used to share. And of course that had stopped when Fernando had become more important in Mark’s life, which Jenson also understood but the closeness was still there. Clearly Mark was willing to share Fernando for the night but there would be parts of the Spaniard only Mark would even know. Somehow Jenson respected Mark more for that.

Jenson stood slowly, his eyes still locked on Mark’s. He constantly wanted Mark’s consent that this was OK. Relationships weren’t something they had ever tried to share in the past; too many complications were possible. Neither of them wanted to degrade any relationship the other had nor did they want the awkward situation of one of them falling for the other’s partner to arise. But Mark obviously had faith in him, had faith in the relationships the three of them shared to let this go ahead.

And who knows, maybe Mark was simply curious about why Jenson seemed so interested in Fernando’s bedroom skills.

Jenson brushed his lips softly against his teammate’s, so gently it was as if he was waiting for a reaction. In some respects he was, but it wasn’t Fernando’s reaction. His eyes were still glued to Mark’s, still making sure the Australian wasn’t about to stop it all before it started. But one of Mark’s warm hands found Jenson’s neck, rubbing soothingly at that point he knew would relax the Brit into a puddle if he worked it long enough. Fernando led the second time, holding tightly to Jenson’s collar and attempting to immediately grant himself access to the older man’s mouth. Something in Fernando’s assertiveness sparked everything inside Jenson; the need for competition they all thrived off. Pushing back into Fernando and sandwiching the Spaniard between Mark and himself he tangled a hand into Fernando’s soft hair.

A soft tug was all it took to have Fernando’s tongue tangled with his own. He heard Mark’s soft laugh from behind Fernando, knowing exactly what was going through the Australian’s head. _How many times had he done the exact same thing to Mark?_ Maybe Fernando and Mark were more alike than everyone in the paddock speculated. But Fernando didn’t allow Mark to take Jenson’s attention for long. Curling one hand into Jenson’s hair Fernando pulled him closer, fighting with his tongue to try and roam more of the Brit’s mouth. A soft whimpered moan echoed from the base of Jenson’s throat, causing Fernando to buzz happily.

Mark mouthed lightly at the back of Fernando’s neck, his eyes locked on Jenson, watching as he kissed his boyfriend all the while being able to feel exactly how Fernando was being affected by the onslaught. He padded his fingers around Fernando’s side, pressing his palm into the Spaniard’s stomach and forcing him back into him. Fernando’s mouth may have been preoccupied with Jenson’s but Mark knew exactly what he had to do to make Fernando melt. Holding his waist with one hand his other disappeared below Fernando’s shirt, slowing climbing up to his right nipple. The sudden gasped moan had the Spaniard’s lips falling away from the Brit’s as he dropped his head back onto Mark’s shoulder.

Mark was a little caught off guard when Jenson’s lips found his own. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone but Fernando it felt wrong for a moment. But Fernando and he had had an in depth discussion about what they were comfortable with here. With Fernando sandwiched between the two of them Mark kissed Jenson back hard, nipping at his bottom lip lightly with his teeth, his hands still slowly teasing Fernando’s body as Jenson got closer still. He could hear Fernando panting lightly in his ear, and moving his hand from Fernando’s waist to Jenson’s he pulled the Brit until there was no air between them, managing to stimulate Jenson’s nipple at the same time as Fernando’s. It had never driven Jenson as crazy as it drove Fernando, but still it had Jenson’s mouth willing Mark access.

The kiss broke as Jenson’s hands began fumbling with the base of Fernando’s shirt. Fernando looked up at Mark as the other two men stripped his torso. He tried to crane his neck to kiss Mark but Jenson’s lips were sucking desperately on his now hard nipple as soon as the fabric had hit the floor and the Spaniard’s beautiful moan decorated the room. His hand tangled in Jenson’s hair as he arched back into Mark, shamelessly thrusting his hips into Jenson. Mark kissed gently at his temple, muttering softly in Spanish in Fernando’s ear to calm him down slightly. But they were only just beginning as Mark’s hand moved down Fernando’s taut stomach, slipping the tips of his fingers below the waistband of his trousers.

Returning briefly to kiss Fernando Jenson tangled his fingers with Mark’s inside the Spaniard’s underwear, causing Fernando to moan into his mouth again. With his tongue still in Fernando’s mouth he looked up at Mark, threading their finger together and letting the Australian take the lead for the moment. Mark gave one sharp nod before wrapping his spare arm around Fernando’s waist and holding him against him. He kissed at Jenson’s jaw as his spread the Brit’s fingers, guiding them to stroke up Fernando’s length. Fernando whimpered so brokenly, exposing his neck and almost begging Jenson to kiss it. Still bringing Mark’s lips with him Jenson continued to kiss Mark over Fernando’s skin, causing the Spaniard in their arms to shiver pleasantly.

“Too many clothes.” Jenson gritted, feeling Mark play Fernando’s head slightly. The other two men nodded their agreement. Jenson dropped to his knees, pulling the remains of Fernando’s clothes down as he did whilst Fernando tore Mark’s shirt off him, peppering kisses down the Australian’s body. It wasn’t long before there were two sets of lips chasing the fluttering muscles of his skin, Mark’s hands vanishing in both of their hair to keep himself steady. Fernando left Jenson to rid Mark of his trousers and boxers whilst he moved behind the Brit, leaving him only in his team shirt. Jenson couldn’t help but moan as Fernando left a promising kiss on his hole before moving back towards Mark. Jenson waited patiently to see where they wanted to go next, but it seemed like they were waiting for him.

“Where do you want him?” Mark offered, slightly out of breath. His arms had, again, come around Fernando’s body, keeping him close, but the hold wasn’t as tight as it had been when this whole charade had started. It was Mark’s way of keeping control of the situation, making sure that Jenson understood Fernando was still his, even though this was happening. And Jenson respected that; it forced his feet on the floor and his head not to wonder. He knew this way nothing could back fire on any of them.

“I want him right there. And I want you doing what you were doing to him earlier.” The authority and strength in Jenson’s voice made Fernando shiver; he wasn’t ready for Jenson to be so comfortable in this position. As if to reinforce what he had said, Jenson left a lingering kiss on Fernando’s nipple before sliding to his knees. Mark cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I somehow thought you would want this the other way around.” Mark commented. Jenson let a wisp of his characteristic half-smile grace his lips, his eyes only focus on Fernando’s cock.

“The night is still young, Mark.” Jenson smirked, tickling his fingers on the inside of Fernando’s thigh. Fernando puffed out a breath, his fingers tangling in Jenson’s hair. “We’ve got plenty of time.” Jenson didn’t leave enough time for arguments, slipping the head of Fernando’s cock in his mouth. He felt himself harden at the sound that poured out of the Spaniard’s mouth. Scraping his teeth slightly as he took a little more of Fernando’s length onto his tongue he massaged one hand against his balls, feeling him squirm and the hand in his hair tighten. Jenson was looking for the weak spot, the one that would descend Fernando into a panting mess within seconds. He knew exactly where Mark’s was and he knew Mark still knew his. This wasn’t information he wanted to be told though; he wanted to discover it for himself.

With the dual sensation of Jenson slowly taking all of him into his mouth and Mark’s fingers playing across his torso Fernando felt like his brain was about to split in two. He couldn’t focus on any one thing just his desperation not to come too early. He knew Mark was deliberately missing certain areas, teasing his body so perfectly but never pushing him too close. Most of his mind was focused on Jenson; the foreign mouth and hands exploring every inch of him, making the room spin and his head feel light.

“Mmm-” Fernando caught himself before he moaned Mark’s name, listening intently to the soft shushing in his ear. Jenson flicked his eyes up to Fernando, watching as Mark’s lips silently fired off the words that could obviously calm him down. With a wicked glint in his eyes, Jenson reached between Fernando’s legs to cup hold of Mark’s balls, hearing that moan that used to fill his head. He saw Fernando clamp his teeth into his bottom lip, surprised when the delicate thing wasn’t punctured.

“Jenson isn’t playing fair.” Mark smirked, kissing just behind Fernando’s ear. Jenson made a slurping sound as he pulled back off of Fernando, his hand still on Mark’s balls.

“When has Jenson ever played fair?”

“True.” Mark nodded, still with his lips gently resting below Fernando’s ear. Jenson noted that his arms were once again wrapped around Fernando and not playing every inch of his skin.

“You want to give me a few pointers?” Fernando swallowed dryly at the connotation of Jenson’s words but had to heavily bit back a moan as Mark’s fingers pressed gently into the skin at the base of his cock. “I want to hear you, Fernando.” Jenson requested lightly, kissing soothingly at his hip. Fernando just nodded unable to think about anything but Mark’s fingers. It seemed so stupid to him that something that wasn’t really touching him could drive him so insane but it didn’t stop the pleasure rippling through him. “Fernando…” Jenson’s voice was like velvet, and as he pressed a kiss mere millimetres away from Mark’s fingers Fernando’s whole world spun on its axis. His moan filled the room, getting louder as Jenson sucked him back into his mouth.

Fernando gripped tightly into Jenson’s hair, no longer letting the Brit go at his own pace. Jenson willingly allowed Fernando to fuck his mouth, struggling slightly as he tried to force his entire length down his throat. The pure abandon of the pants pouring from Fernando’s mouth had Jenson reaching between his own legs, moaning around Fernando as he gained a small amount of relief. Smearing Fernando’s pre come onto his hand he reached for Mark again from between Fernando’s legs, pulling a couple of times at his dick. Fernando stopped thrusting into Jenson’s mouth when Mark moaned, pressing his arse back into the Australian and prolonging the sound.

“Right.” Jenson nodded, getting to his feet and pulling Fernando from Mark’s arms. Mark let him go, still keeping close behind as Jenson pushed his tongue back into Fernando’s mouth, dragging him towards the bed. Jenson moved to pull Fernando on top of him but Fernando gave a soft shove to his shoulders, sending him sprawling backwards on the bed. Panting slightly, Jenson licked his lips, hungrily looking at the two men crawling towards him. “I want his mouth.”

“Thought you might.” Mark smirked widely. Jenson shrugged, positioning himself more comfortably on the bed.

“You’ve said such good things about it.” Fernando blushed a deep red.

“I haven’t.”

“‘He has such a brilliant mouth’ I didn’t really understand that comment but I guess I do now.” Jenson winked. Mark looked at Fernando.

“Brilliant mouth, clever mind and a perfect arse. I haven’t done too bad, eh?” Mark beamed, Fernando couldn’t help but reciprocate the expression.

“Mark, you _must_ stop flattering me in front of your boyfriend; he’ll get jealous.” Jenson teased softly. Mark just shook his head at him. Fernando moved towards Jenson, leaning over his body to kiss his again. The Brit let Fernando roam through his mouth, tangling a hand into his hair as those lips fell away from his, dancing down his neck. Jenson closed his eyes, letting the sensation of Fernando’s lips on his body paint more of a picture than the visual ever could, humming in pleasure as Fernando got lower still.

“Afraid you’re going to have to share his mouth for a moment.” Mark said as Fernando kissed lightly at Jenson’s hips. The Brit opened his mouth to argue, but the sudden appearance of Mark’s lips killed the words before they could be aired. Jenson’s head spun at the potential of Mark’s words, his fingers digging into the sheets.

“God…” Jenson breathed, his eyes still clamped shut as Fernando’s breath tickled at his head. Or Mark’s breath; right now he couldn’t be so sure. Unfamiliar lips closed around him and Jenson knew it was Fernando, thrusting lightly up into his mouth. But the lips fell away as quickly as they appeared, pulling a small whimper from Jenson’s lips. He needn’t have worried; they were never going to have been gone for long. And suddenly there were two mouths on him, one sucking on his head whilst the other mouthed at his base.

He had to open his eyes as the feeling changed again. It felt like two tongues were on his head, causing his knuckles to turn white against the bed sheets. He wasn’t far wrong – opening his eyes to see Fernando and Mark kissing each other with opened mouths on top of his cock. Unintentionally he moaned, not able to look away from them. Mark caught his eye, smirking before pulling away slightly, allowing Fernando more access to Jenson’s leaking member. Fernando shifted so his feet where up the bed with Jenson and he was laid over one of his legs as Mark pushed the Brit’s thighs further apart. Jenson frowned at them both, waiting for an explanation.

“Fernando doesn’t bottom.” Mark said simply, still lying between Jenson’s legs. It was the consequence of the admission that had Jenson gaping slightly. The Spaniard gave a small shake of his head as Jenson glanced his way.

“So you…?” Turning back to Mark, he saw the soft nod of the Australian. “Woah… Never did that for me.” Jenson smirked. Mark rolled his eyes at Fernando.

“Here we are, willing to do anything he wants and all he can do is moan about what he didn’t get before.” Mark tutted. “Such gratitude.”

“Is his treat.” Fernando pointed out, his fingers softly drawing patterns on Jenson’s hip. Jenson nodded.

“Exactly, so I can say what I want.” Mark sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

“You were always happy to bottom.” Mark shrugged, moving his focus back to Jenson’s legs.

“So?” Mark blinked, looking up at the Brit.

“I’m sorry, but I do recall being told to ‘fucking shove my cock in you’. So don’t tell me you didn’t like it.” Mark winked.

“Yes, but-ugh.” Jenson threw his head back as Mark blew softly on his tip.

“What was that?” Mark grinned.

“N-Nothing…” Jenson muttered, head thrown back again. Fernando didn’t waste anytime mucking around before bringing Jenson’s cock to his lips. Jenson’s hand flew to his hair, gripping tightly. He had moved it with all intentions of forcing Fernando to take more of him but he found himself not needing to. In fact, he found himself desperately panting, his eyes being thrown open as he tried frantically to work out what Fernando was doing to make him feel this good. The soft laughter from Mark was almost lost on him as he thrusted his hips up, begging Fernando’s mouth not let him go. The Spaniard’s tongue was dancing all over him, leaving his limbs limp and useless as he continued. Fernando didn’t even seem to struggle with his size, but a small part of Jenson’s head reminded him he was with Mark. The memory of Mark’s cock had him crying out. Fernando abruptly stopped.

“Wait! W-what-?” Jenson panted, looking down at Fernando, but the Spaniard was moving, softly kissing across Jenson’s jawline whilst his fingers tickled across his chest. Jenson tried to dip his head to steal his lips but Fernando just smiled, teasingly pulling them just out of reach.

“Would you like me to fuck you, or Mark?” Jenson swallowed, his whole mouth going dry incredibly quickly. He couldn’t think straight – he could barely think. His mind was racing at the possibilities. Wrapping one arm tightly around Fernando’s body he pulled the Spaniard flush to him, steal his mouth with his own. Fernando submitted to his onslaught pretty quickly for a man who didn’t bottom, but the thoughts were ripped from his mind as Mark suddenly reminded him of his presence, probing his tongue gently into his hole. Jenson’s head fell back against the pillow as he kept his hand tightly in Fernando’s hair, widening his legs and silently begging Mark for more.

“Mark…” Jenson whispered, arching his back to the room. Fernando kissed lightly at Jenson’s neck as Mark lifted Jenson’s knees to gain himself a better access.

“Nano, can… Help?” Jenson had to open his eyes; it had been years since he had heard Mark that broken. The Australian was panting hard, his eyes half hooded as he looked down at Fernando and Jenson. Fernando slipped easily from Jenson’s hold, falling into Mark’s arms and kissing him passionately. Jenson don’t know what made him do it but before he knew it he was kissing Mark as well. It was messy, all tongues and open mouths as they all tried to share the moment. Jenson kissed up Mark’s jaw as Fernando took back over his mouth, slipping his hand between the three of them and taking hold of Mark’s cock. Jenson gave it a small squeeze, causing Mark to gasp.

“I want Fernando fucking me…” Jenson whispered in Mark’s ear, his eyes finding Fernando’s. “Whilst I fuck you.” Mark bit hard on his lip but was still unable to suppress the moan that clawed out of the back of his throat. Fernando sucked his bottom lip between his until the Australian released it from his vice like grip.

“What he say?” Fernando asked, his fingers already teasing Mark’s hole lightly. Mark shook his head, gaping for words that weren’t coming to him. Jenson couldn’t believe he was so speechless. He couldn’t believe how much of a mess the older man was. But Fernando’s question was still unanswered and that lead the Spaniard to blink cutely at Jenson, cocking his head curiously to one side.

“I… I’m going to fuck him.” Jenson said, his voice cracking under Fernando’s gaze. “Whilst you fuck me.” Fernando let out a small whimper that even had Mark looking at him. Jenson took a step back as Mark almost shielded Fernando from him. Maybe he’d overstepped the line. But Fernando was nodding eagerly, looking at Jenson over Mark’s shoulder as he whispered something in his ear.

It was Mark who caught Jenson in his arms, kissing him fruitfully as he lead him back over to the bed. Jenson’s hands tangled in his hair as they tumbled backwards, legs tangling like they had too many times before. It wasn’t long before Mark’s lips were falling away from Jenson’s as his breaths were panted out in uneven measures. Jenson looked down to see the top of Fernando’s head and made a pretty good guess at what was happening. Jenson slapped Mark’s shoulder.

“No fair…” He breathed, arching into Mark as the Australian sucked on his neck. “Share…”

“Share?” Mark frowned, bracing himself up on his hands and knees, hands either side of Jenson’s head.

“You get him all the time.” Jenson smiled stupidly, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist. Mark nodded, moving further away from Fernando and up the bed, climbing behind the Brit. Fernando blinked, a little confused.

“Apparently this threesome stuff means I have to share you.” Mark joked, winking at Fernando. Fernando blushed. “Jenson doesn’t like being second.”

“How about you roll over and I show you what you were missing always having me bottom.” Jenson shot over his shoulder playfully. Mark moved him forwards.

“I like the sound of that.” Fernando was powerless but to watch as Mark laid himself out on the bed, arse up, offering himself so beautifully to Jenson. The Spaniard bit his lip as Jenson crawled between Mark’s legs, not wasting any time before pushing his tongue into Mark’s already flushed hole. The pillow muffles the Australian’s moan, and for a moment Fernando could do nothing but watch, playing himself briskly in his hand. He was pulled out of his retrieve when Jenson kicked his leg lightly, pulling him back to what he’s supposed to be doing.

“I think he likes watching this, Mark.” Jenson smirked, getting another moan in response as he ran his fingers over Marks hole. “Ahh.” Jenson gasped, body singing as Fernando bit lightly at his arse. But he doesn’t have enough time to make any more comments as Fernando’s tongue is inside him and he thinks he’s seeing stars.

“Jenson.” Mark grunted, noticing that Jenson had fallen away from him. All too quickly two fingers are pushed passed his tight hole and Mark feels dizzy as his head smacked back against the pillow.

“Fer..Na… Fuck…” Jenson panted, his fingers stilling in Mark as Fernando’s scissor him open, stretching him to a point he knew would leave him sore in the morning. But right now he didn’t care, pushing his hips back into Fernando and silently begging for more. He was not disappointed when he was answered with a third finger.

“Mark…” Jenson gripped tightly to Mark’s thigh, all thoughts of opening him out the window as he was just trying to hold onto himself and not end this too early. He knew Mark understood his call because the Australian began to move again. Fernando’s fingers fell away.

Jenson gasped again as Mark slowly rolled a condom down his hard length and felt slightly unstable as he was ushered backwards until his feet were on the floor. His hands were uncoordinated as he lined himself up to Mark, and it was made even more hot when Fernando reached around him to help him push into the hot heat that was Mark. Lights were popping in his eyes and Jenson wasn’t sure if he could hold out much longer. An affirming hand was suddenly pushing on his shoulder and Jenson found himself pressed into Mark’s chest as his legs were spread a little further. There was nothing but Mark’s mewls filling his head as slowly, inch by glorious inch, Fernando pushed into him. Jenson knew whatever he was gripping onto he was gripping onto it tightly but this was all just too much. Too good. He panted a breath out as Fernando stilled. Hot heat tickled against his back and he knew Fernando was close to. He didn’t have to even look at Mark to know he was in a similar state.

“O-Ok?” Mark muttered, surprising Jenson. The Brit just nodded waiting for the moment when the build up of pressure would be released. Mark reached up, cupping Fernando’s cheek as his other arm wrapped around Jenson, holding him close. The Spaniard was bruising his bottom lip in a desperation to hold everything back but the edges of his vision were blurry and he knew this wouldn’t take much. Mark waited for him to nod once before nodding back, curling his fingers into Fernando’s hair.

Fernando’s breath was taken away after the first few thrusts. It was like he was fucking Mark through Jenson. Each time he pitched forwards into the Brit Mark’s heady moans would fill his mind. And he could feel himself slipping, tumbling but he had to hold on. He was controlling this at the moment and without him the others wouldn’t have their chance to fall into the blissful build-up they were all heading to.

“Harder.” Jenson gritted suddenly, catching Fernando out. Fernando looked to Mark but Mark was just nodding. “Harder… Please…” Fernando pushed himself forwards more so he was braced against the bed, thrusting harder than he had before. The combined gasp of Mark and Jenson had his head spinning. “Harder…” Jenson choked, gripping tightly to Mark’s tight, unknowingly leaving bruise-like marks on his leg. Fernando gasped this time, pitching forwards and slamming into Jenson so hard he shuffled Mark up the bed about an inch. “H-Harder…” Fernando gritted his teeth, gripping tightly to the bed and hooking Mark close as he slammed into Jenson, taking all the energy he had left. “Uh…”

“Fernando…!” Mark whined, knowing Jenson was close. Fernando blindly reached for Mark, grabbing hold of his cock. “Fuck!” It was too much. Mark unravelled under them all, shooting his load across his stomach as his head fuzzed and the room span. He clenched beautifully around Jenson, pulling the Spaniard and the Brit over the cliff of climax with him. Fernando fell forwards, trapping Jenson and Mark beneath him as they all panted hard. Mark’s hand weightily lifted to Fernando’s hair, curling softly into it and rubbing that spot behind his ear that calmed him down. “Happy hundredth, mate…” Mark sighed, letting his head fall back on the bed. Jenson laughed lightly on his chest.

“Cheesy.” Jenson breathed, reaching to caress Fernando’s leg soothingly. Fernando hummed contently, closing his eyes.

“Had to be said.”  Mark shrugged, opening his eyes. He smiled at his boyfriend. “If you keep doing that, Jense, he’ll fall asleep.”

“Mmm fine…” Fernando slurred, sated. Mark chuckled at him, tapping his arse.

“Come on, up.”

“Comfy.” Jenson huffed, wrapping his arms tighter around Mark. Mark couldn’t help but smile at them both.

“Well, being the only one stuck on my back and not to have my dick deep in someone I think I’m calling the shots here.”

“Aww… Nano he’s jealous…” Jenson smiled, nuzzling closer to Mark. Fernando forced his eyes open, seeing the uncomfortableness in Mark’s eyes. “Ahh!”

“Sorry…” Fernando muttered, kissing Jenson’s lower back as he pulled out of him, disposing of his condom briskly. Mark tapped Jenson’s arse again.

“Up.”

“Maaarrrrkkkk…” Jenson huffed in a whine. “Is my hundredth!”

“And I’ve got cramp in my arse so move.” Mark poked. Dramatically, Jenson pushing himself off Mark, easing himself out slowly. Jenson had barely made it across the room before Fernando had slumped onto the bed next to Mark, Mark already caressing his fingers through the Spaniard’s hair. Jenson stood slightly awkwardly, just watching them.

“I would go, but it’s my room…” The Brit said apologetically. Mark frowned over at him.

“Go?”

“…Yeah…” Jenson blushed as Fernando’s eyes opened again, snuggled against Mark’s chest.

“Room for three.” Mark smiled lightly. Jenson blushed deeper.

“I can go-”

“-Nonsense.” Fernando said lightly, reaching a hand out towards Jenson. Jenson moved towards it, taking it and allowing Mark and Fernando to pull him under the sheets.

“So…” Mark sighed, causing Jenson to laugh at the reminiscence of their original conversation in Australian. “Why were you so interested in Fernando’s bedroom skills?” Jenson and Fernando blushed at Mark’s question. Jenson looked at Mark from behind Fernando, nuzzling slightly into the Spaniard’s back.

“I wanted to make sure he really makes you happy.” Jenson admitted a little heavily. Mark frowned at him. “I remember, sometimes, how important what we shared meant to you. I wanted to make sure he could look after you like I used to.”

“… And?” Mark asked, his fingers playing through Fernando’s hair again. His eyes flicked up to Jenson when he didn’t answer but he was smiling brightly.

“I think I’m happy with whom you’ve replaced me with.”

“Well, thanks… That actually means quite a lot.” Mark smiled, pulling Fernando closer subconsciously. Jenson followed, curling around Fernando and reaching for Mark.

“Was fun…” Fernando sighed with a smile. Mark and Jenson exchanged a grin.

“Wouldn’t mind doing it again some time then?” Jenson asked softly. Fernando shrugged.

“Next big celebration when I win for McLaren again.” Fernando poked lightly.

“First one to score a point calls the shots?” Jenson offered. Fernando peered over his shoulder, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Deal.”

“What about me? First Porsche win?” Mark chimed in, snuggling Fernando closer to Jenson.

“Maybe… If your good.” Fernando kissed chastely at his nose, winking. Jenson just smiled, closing his eyes and finally letting the fatigue rush over him.

He hoped the next race would bring Fernando or him points, already his body was tingling at the thought of doing this again.

 

_~El Fin~_


End file.
